


So This Is Love

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Just fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the slipper had fit, Ella and Kit make their way towards the castle, their new home, both of them excited for the life they were going to spend together, knowing it would be more than the sweetest dream could ever be.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

The slipper had fit. Just like Kit had known it would the moment Ella had stepped into the room. She had looked a bit beaten up, certainly very different from the night of the ball, but no less beautiful. And no less like the woman Kit knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
Ella had asked him if he would take her for who she was. Of course he would. it was all he had wanted since he'd met her. And the relieved smile on the sweet girl's face had confirmed Kit's worst fears. She had been treated so horribly all her life that she had not expected such a thing, not even from him.   
After Kit had placed the slipper on Ella's foot, they had leaned closer for a much-anticipated kiss. Unfortunately, Ella's stepsisters rushed into the room, clearly trying to make up for years of torment that Ella had had to go through. Kit said nothing, for he knew that it was not up to him what would happen to the stepsisters, nor the stepmother. The Grand Duke, however, he was Kit's responsibility.  
As they had walked through the hall and towards the front door, Ella had turned back to look at her stepmother, the cold-hearted woman that she was, and she had said the words that confirmed Kit's love for the girl: "I forgive you." Ella was so kind that she managed to forgive the person who had made her life a living hell. And Kit admired her all the more for it.

They walked out of the house slowly, hand in hand, and Kit watched Ella calmly as she looked around at all the soldiers. Kit could see the surprise on Ella's face when they all bowed their heads at both of them.  
"Are you alright?" Kit asked gently.  
"I am now", Ella promised, smiling at him. "I... do we..?"  
"Would you like to come with me to the castle?" Kit offered, making up for her lack of words. "If you do not wish to ride, I could have a carriage sent here."  
"No, no, we'll ride", Ella said. "It's how we first met", she said, smiling at the memory. "It's only appropriate."  
So they walked to the stables, and Kit watched as Ella grabbed her horse's reins, smiling at him all the while. She had such a beautiful smile.   
"Would you like me to help you?" Kit found himself asking as Ella climbed.  
"No, no", she said with a smile. "No, thank you. I've been riding since I was a little girl." She seemed to blush at this.   
"You don't use a saddle?" Kit asked, highly impressed as he grabbed the reins and began to walk Ella and the horse towards the front yard.  
"I never saw the need to do so", Ella said softly. She then turned to look at all the guards waiting, and Kit realized it. She'd rather they were alone. And he agreed.  
"Gentlemen", Kit said as he let go of Ella's horse and turned to his own, climbing on it. "I'll see you all back at the palace. Captain, would you be so kind as to arrest Lady Tremaine and the Grand Duke?"  
"It would be my pleasure", The Captain said with a wide smile. "Where am I to take them?"  
"Find them a room at the palace. I'll deal with them later", with that Kit turned to look at Ella. "Shall we?"  
Ella hesitated, looking at the house. She feared that if she were to leave now, she'd never come back.  
"Don't worry", Kit said, once again reading her like an open book. "This won't be the last you'll see of the house."  
Ella met his blue eyes with a wide, relieved smile on her face. "Thank you, Kit."   
Kit smiled. It seemed the girl liked his name more than he did. She used almost every opportunity there was to speak it. Not that he minded. The sound of his name on her lips was one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard.  
They rode off towards the castle, taking the forest route so that they could ride past the part of the forest where they'd first met.  
"You ride well", Kit said as they rode, looking at her in amazement. "Is there anything you can't do?"  
"Oh, certainly", Ella smirked. "I know nothing about being royalty, for one."  
"Neither do I", Kit smiled. "But maybe we'll figure it out together."  
They rode in silence for a few minutes before Ella spoke. "Kit, I was so sorry to hear about your father. I hope you know he loved you very much."  
Kit's smile faded. The wounds his father's death had left were still fresh, but he knew his future wife meant well. "Thank you. And I do know. He liked you very much."  
Ella smiled gently, but said nothing. 

Once they reached the castle, Kit helped Ella off the horse, smiling brightly at the gasp she made as his hands touched her waist. He would never get tired of that.  
"Are you alright?" he found himself asking again. He knew it would take a long time to heal the wounds Ella's stepfamily had made, but he would try his very best to make her happy.  
"I am", Ella smiled. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually had the courage to take his hand in hers. "What happens now?"  
"Now....", Kit smirked, squeezing Ella's hand before letting go of it. "Now I do what I should have done back at the house." And so he knelt down on one knee, taking Ella's warm hand in his again, smiling up at the woman he loved.  
"Ella. Ever since I met you, I knew that you would be the woman I belonged with. And I did everything in my power to find you. I don't know what would have happened to either of us if I hadn't", he breathed out, laughing a bit as he saw the smile on Ella's face. She was beautiful. "So, now I ask you...", he looked her in the eye, completely lost in her like he had already been so many times before. "Would you do me the greatest honor of...", he paused. No. No, not again. Curse his stupid, wandering mind. "I... would you..?"  
Ella laughed softly, smiling lovingly at her future husband. This was one of the many reasons she loved him.  
"Of... becoming...", Ella tried to help him out, smiling playfully.  
"Of becoming my wife", Kit smirked. "Yes. Just that."   
Ella laughed softly, kneeling down so that she was on eye-level with him. And without doing or saying anything else, she leaned closer and brushed her lips against his. It was a short, romantic kiss, and it sent a chill through both of their bodies, making their hearts beat a thousand times faster.  
"Yes, Kit. I'll be your wife", she said as they pulled away. "I love you."  
"I love you, too", Kit smiled happily before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "I love you so much."  
They remained on the steps of the palace for a while, kissing and hugging, so happy to finally be safe without conspiring Grand Dukes or evil stepmothers. It was just Kit and Ella. Just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by anonymous on my tumblr blog, and I'm posting it here again :) Gosh, writing about these two is so much fun! I really hope this isn't rubbish ;P


End file.
